


Twilight

by FurYang



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurYang/pseuds/FurYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk itulah Misa berada disini. Berdiri di atas gedung yang sama di senja hari. sama seperti ketika Light-kun pergi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Disclaimer : Death Note is own of Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
This is story belong to me  
Warning : SemiCanon, Misa Pov, dll  
.  
Don’t Like Don’t Read..  
.  
.  
Twilight  
.  
.

“Kita berdua membahayakan nyawa kita untuk mengubah dunia ini kan?”

“Umm ya, tapi Misa lebih mencintai Light-kun ketimbang dunia ini...”

“Apa maksudmu? Ku kira perasaanmu padaku hanya sebatas memuja Kira saja.”

“Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?”

“Tidak,”

“Perasaan Misa pada Kira hanya sekedar ingin megucapkan terima kasih, tapi ketika melihat mata Light-kun,..”

“Ok Misa, kalau kau mencintaiku berarti kau harus menurutiku.”  
.  
.  
.  
Menghela napas. Mataku masih terpejam merasakan sensasi angin senja yang menerpa wajah. Telapak tangan kananku menyentuh bahu kiri. Sudah setahun semenjak kepergian Light-kun, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang selalu meremas lembut bahuku jika kami bertemu. 

Light-kun, dapatkah Light-kun melihat Misa disana? Misa merindukan Light-kun. Sangat....

Aku tidak tahu kemana Light-kun akan menetap setelah ia meninggal. Bagaimanapun juga Light-kun adalah pemegang Death note. Sebuah buku Shinigami yang memang berisi malapetaka bagi yang memilikinya. Dan yang aku tahu bahwa pemegang Death Note tidak akan menetap di surga maupun di neraka. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah Light-kun akan berada di dunia Shinigami dan menjadi Shinigami? Atau Light-kun akan dijadikan seseorang yang menderita? Light-kun....

Empat belas februari. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Seharusnya aku dan Light-kun merayakan hari ini dengan berkencan seharian, walaupun aku tahu Light-kun akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Atau setidaknya kami bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan jari jemari yang saling bertaut, dan sepasang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kami masing-masing. Aku bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan pertunangan kami sebelum Light-kun meninggal. Ya, kepada –entahlah- mantan kekasih sesaat Light-kun, Takada Kiyomi.

Aku terkikik pelan, namun mataku melakukan hal yang berkontradiksi. Ku rasakan cairan merembes ke kulit pipiku. Takada Kiyomi, che....

Wanita itu, wanita yang telah membuat Light-kun tidak melihatku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat aku kebetulan mengunjungi Light-kun di kampusnya. Light-kun dan Takada berjalan beriringan, saling mengobrol dan ku lihat Light-kun tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan Light-kun untukku. Rasanya sesak menghujam dadaku. Light-kun selalu bersikap dingin, malah terkadang ia terlihat membenciku dan ingin menyingkirkanku dari kehidupannya secepat mungkin. 

Aku tidak tahu apa yang lebih menarik dari seorang Takada dibandingkan denganku. Cantik?. Aku bersumpah aku lebih cantik seribu kali dari Takada. Bisa dipastikan aku lebih banyak memiliki fanboy ketimbang dia yang hanya reporter berita. Satu-satunya kemungkinan Light-kun lebih menyukai Takada adalah gadis itu memiliki kecerdasan yang berada diatasku. Ya, pasti.

Dan hatiku menjadi hancur sehancurnya saat mengetahui Light-kun dan Takada saling bertemu dibelakangku. Aku menemukan beberapa lembar note yang terselip di saku jas Light-kun. Tulisan tangan yang aku tahu siapa penulisnya.

Siapa Misa Amane untukmu?

Awalnya, aku juga tidak tahu siapa pemilik tulisan itu. Namun, aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui itu adalah tulisan seorang wanita. Satu-satunya wanita yang berkeliaran di sekitar Light-kun saat itu adalah Takada. Ya, Takada. 

Malam sebelum aku menemukan potongan note itu, aku sengaja memilih ligerie tipis berwarna hitam yang kemungkinan menonjolkan lekukan tubuhku. Yah, aku berharap malam itu Light-kun sedang dirasuki setan dan siapa tahu ingin mengajakku bercinta dengannya. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan berkali-kali pada Light-kun bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku, Misa Amane mencintai Light Yagami sepanjang hidupku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku bahkan rela mengabdikan segala hal yang kupunya untuk Light Yagami seorang. Tidak peduli apakah itu tubuhku, nyawaku bahkan....hatiku. 

Seperti namanya, Light-kun mampu membuatku sebegini butanya aku mencintainya.

Light-kun baru saja masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar. Aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya, berharap ia memberikan kecupan sebagai balasan.

Ia balas memelukku, sebentar lalu dilepaskannya kembali.

“Aku lelah, Misa.” Begitu katanya.

Dan tenggorokkanku tercekat, hidungku menangkap aroma asing yang menempel di jas Light-kun. Dan untuk memastikan hidungku masih berfungsi normal, aku kembali mendekap tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

“Lepaskan, Misa. Aku lelah.” Light-kun hanya diam, tidak membalas atau melepas pelukanku.

Tidak salah lagi, aroma ini...

Aku bahkan kehilangan kata-kataku. Bagaimana bisa Light-kun curang di belakangku? Bagaimana bisa ia menodai cinta yang berkali-kali kunyatakan padanya. Ok. Mungkin sampai sekarang aku terima bahwa Light-kun belum mencintaiku. Tapi, bukankan dari awal aku sudah pernah bilang pada Light-kun bahwa aku tidak bisa terima ia berkencan dengan wanita lain?

“Light-kun ... hiks.” Aku terisak, mengeratkan pelukanku pada Light-kun. 

“Misa? Kau baik-baik saja?” tensinya teralu datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang khawatir.

“Light-kun...hiks.”

Dia berbalik dan mencengkram bahuku, selalu seperti itu.

“Ada apa?”

“Apa Light-kun berkencan dengan...hiks...wanita lain?”

“M-misa?” suaranya tercekat, ekspresinya masih datar. Aku tidak bisa menahan beribu air mata yang berusaha menjebol pertahanan. Air mataku tumpah. Isakanku semakin keras. Demi apapun, aku sama sekali tidak berdaya menatap hazel itu.

“Jawab Light-kun! Apa Light-kun memiliki pacar selain Misa?!”

Aku tidak tahu keberanian darimana yang menguasai emosiku. Aku membentak Light-kun setelah sekian lama. Yang aku tahu aku benar-benar terluka, bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui jawabannya. Ku lihat wajahnya, sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bersalah. Ingin rasanya aku pukul wajah itu jika saja aku tidak mencintainya sedalam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar Light-kun mencintaiku. Apa hati Light-kun terbuat dari batu, sehingga benar-benar kebal dengan pernyataan cinta yang berkali-kali kunyatakan atau pengorbanan yang kulakukan? Bahkan batu saja dapat berlubang jika di tetesi air secara teratur. 

Tidak. aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Light-kun masih memiliki hati. Hati Light-kun begitu lembut. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa menggunakan perasaan wanita demi tujuannya adalah perbuatan rendah. Ia juga sering mengkhawatirkanku saat aku terlibat di dalam penyelidikan Kira di Yotsuba. Aku sangat mencintai Light-kun yang seperti itu. 

Dan saat seringai itu yang melekuk diwajahnya membuatku sadar bahwa ia bukanlah Light-kun.

“Aku pergi menemui Takada.”

Dasi yang terlilit dikerahnya terlepas, satu kancing teratas dilepas. Light-kun berjalan angkuh ke meja kerjanya tanpa melihatku. 

“Takada Kiyomi?” aku memastikan.

“Aa.”Light-kun tersenyum.”Aku mendengar darinya bahwa kau bertemu dengannya dan ingin mengumumkan pertunangan kita. Apa itu benar?”

Aku terdiam sejenak. Butuh satu detik untuk aku memprosesnya. “Ya,” 

“Jangan mengada-ada, Misa. Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya.”

“Mau sampai kapan kita akan berpacaran seperti ini Light-kun?” Kali ini Light-kun menoleh ke arahku.”Cepat atau lambat kita pasti menikah. Misa melakukan itu juga agar tidak ada yang menghalangi hubungan kita. Light-kun dan Misa hidup bahagia di dunia yang baru, itu yang Light-kun inginkan, kan?”

Dia tertawa. Terlalu seram sampai aku ingin menutup telingaku. “Dasar Bodoh!”, ketusnya. “Kau yang sekarang sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, Misa. Kau tidak berguna. Jadi untuk apa aku mempertahankanmu? Kau yang sekarang hanya akan menjadi sampah di duniaku yang baru. Orang sepertimu, aku tidak butuh.”

“Light-kun...” Tanganku mengepal erat. Melampiaskan segala rasa kesal dan amarah yang sama sekali tidak bisa kulampiaskan kepadanya. Kepada satu-satunya pria yang berhasil merebut atensiku. “Tapi Misa mencintaimu Light-kun. Kenapa Light-kun begitu jahat pada Misa? Kenapa Light-kun? Misa ingin menikah dengan Light-kun. Misa ingin bahagia dengan Light-kun. Memiliki anak dan ....”

Kalimatku terhenti. Light-kun sudah bediri dihadapanku. Kedua tangannya kembali meremas lembut bahuku. “Misa.” Panggilnya. Manik hazel itu menatap lekat-lekat mataku. Menusuk irisku hingga aku kehilangan fokus. Darah di seluruh tubuhku berdesir saat otot bibir kami saling bertautan. Ya, Light-kun menciumku. Cara yang selalu ia gunakan untuk aku membungkam mulutku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya saat ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

“Kau mencintaiku, Misa?” tanyanya dengan nada yang tegas.

“Ya, selalu.”

“Apa kau ingin hidup bersamaku, Misa?”

“Ya,”

“Jika kau mencintaiku dan ingin hidup bersamaku, ikutilah arus kehidupanku. Dan jika kau membantahku, aku pastikan akan membunuhmu.”

“Light-kun...”

Ancaman itu begitu nyata. Aku tahu betul bahwa apa yang dikatakan Light-kun tidak pernah main-main. Light bisa saja membunuhku sekarang kalau ia mau. Tapi, seoalah tidak berdaya yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menangis. Menahan beban perasaan yang begitu dalam karena mencintai secara sepihak. 

“Sekarang tidurlah,” Light-kun mengecup keningku. “Aku banyak pekerjaan besok. Jadilah anak yang baik, Misa chan.”

Tidak punya pilihan, aku naik ke ranjang. Tanpa Light-kun disampingku. Tanpa dekapan di tubuhku dan tanpa adegan yang kuinginkan.  
Malam itu di kegelapan, aku memeluk erat bantalku. Tidak peduli akan sarung bantal yang basah akibat ulah air mataku. Suaraku tercekat, sesak dan aku bahkan tidak berdaya untuk membayangkan Light-kun kembali memelukku.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, malam itu adalah malam aku bertemu dengan Light-kun untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena keesokannya aku harus ditahan dikediaman Near bersama Mochi atas kasus yang berkaitan dengan Kira Kedua. Selama ditahan, Mochi menceritakan banyak hal tentang Light-kun. Baiklah, aku yang memaksa. Mochi menceritakan segalanya. Alasan ia membedah rumahku karena kecurigaan keberadaan Death Note, Near yang mencurigai Light-kun sebagai Kira, juga aksi Light-kun merayu Takada Kiyomi untuk melancarkan penangkapan Kira. Mendengar hal itu dari Mochi membuatku kembali sakit hati.

Takada Kiyomi terbunuh, aku terbebas. Aku tidak tahu apakah hal ini menguntungkanku atau tidak, pasalnya aku juga tidak lagi bertemu dengan Light-kun. 

Setelahnya firasatku benar-benar buruk. Aku mencemaskannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya.

Tapi hari itu tidaklah datang. Light tidak kembali ke apartemen. Kemudian Mochi dan Matsuda datang menemuiku. Aku sudah pasang wajah yang sangat ceria untuk menyambut mereka. tapi, apa yang dikatakan mereka setelahnya membuatku tercengang.

Tubuhku lemas. Aku terperosot jatuh. Wajah ceriaku hilang. Aku merasakan jiwaku seolah melayang bersama perginya Light-kun dari sisiku untuk selamanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak merasakan hidup pada diriku lagi. Aku mengalami trauma yang begitu besar. Karirku berantakan. Lalu Near dan anggotanya menemuiku. Mereka memaksaku untuk menyentuh Death Note yang telah mereka simpan. Setelahnya ingatanku kembali. Segala ingatan tentang Death Note, Shinigami, Kira dan juga...Light-kun. Semuanya utuh. Tidak ada satu celahpun aku melupakannya.

Mereka menangkapku, memeriksaku dan menanyaiku macam-macam. Aku yang pada saat itu masih trauma akibat meninggalnya Light-kun, hanya bisa bercerita tanpa beban. Seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara padanya.

Light-kun pernah memintaku untuk tidak menceritakan apapun jika aku tertangkap. Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika aku menggunakan buku Shinigami itu. Aku ingin mengenang Light-kun.

Aku bercerita semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana aku pertama kali menggunakan Death Note, bagaimana pertama kali Rem menemuiku, bagaimana aku bertransaksi mata denga Rem, bagaimana aku mengirim video-video Kira Kedua dan akhirnya menemukan Light-kun sebagai Kira, bagaimana aku terus membantu Light-kun untuk menyingkirkan L, bagaimana aku membuang Death Note ku saat aku ditahan bersama Light, bagaimana Light mengubur Death Note untuk memulihkan ingatanku, bagaimana aku bertransaksi mata lagi demi mengetahui nama Ryuzaki, dan segalanya sampai aku kembali membuang Death Noteku saat Light-kun menginginkanku menjadi wanita normal.

Semua tertegun mendengar ceritaku. Matsuda dan Mochi terisak, bahkan Near menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

Mereka bersimpati, Ya. Setelah beberapa menjalani pemeriksaan aku dibebaskan. Tapi aku masih belum bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Hingga Matsuda kembali menemuiku dan bercerita bagaimana Light-kun ketahuan sebagai Kira. Matsuda juga meminta maaf karena telah menembak Light-kun sampai ia sekarat. 

Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Dan aku tidak tahu apakah benar atau Matsuda bermaksud menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa Light-kun sempat menyebut namaku sebelum ia meninggal.

Hanya kata-kata Matsuda yang terakhirlah yang kembali membuatku bangkit.

Light-kun memanggilku sebelum ajalnya. Ia pasti cemas. Ia membutuhkanku. Light-kun ingin aku menolongnya.

Ya. Untuk itulah aku berdiri disini. Di gedung dimana Light-kun menghembuskan napas terakhir. Di senja hari, sama seperti waktu ketika Light-kun pergi.

Aku dan Light-kun sama-sama Kira. Kami sama-sama menggunakan Death Note. Dan aku yakin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.   
Kakiku maju selangkah. Di hari valentine ini, di hari kasih sayang ini aku ingin bertemu Light-kun. Aku ingin membantunya. Aku ingin berguna untuknya. Karena itulah bentuk rasa cintaku kepadanya.

Angin senja masih menyapu wajahku, aku menghela napas. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku pejamkan mataku dan merasakan angin mendorong tubuhku, mengibarkan lembut gaun hitamku. Aku merasakan diriku melayang dan entah bagaimana wajah Light-kun tergambar jelas dibenakku. Seolah-olah ia sedang menungguku untuk memeluknya kembali.

“Light-kun, Misa tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Misa selalu mencintai Light-kun sampai akhir hidup Misa. Tunggulah Misa Light-kun, Misa pasti membantu Light-kun...Misa mencintai Light-kun dan akan terus seperti itu...”

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Author baru yang baru namatin Death Note versi anime, padahal udah lama. Kudet sekali. Well, saya emang lagi tergila-gila sama Straight pair yang satu ini. Tapi, saya harus remas-remas bantal pas tau kalo hidup mereka berakhir Angst/Tragedi. Dan sesuai Fact nya, Misa Amane memilih mengakhiri hidupnya setahun setelah Light mati. Jadi, fic ini sebenernya Cuma opini aku kenapa Misa sampe mau bunuh diri.  
> Well, hope u like.  
> Regards,
> 
>  
> 
> F.A


End file.
